What I Did for Love
by sothernqt
Summary: Picks up after series 2 finale. My take on what will happen to our Downton couple next series. Love, seperation, fights, and some humor!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is not my first FanFic but it is my first DA fic. I hope you enjoy! These characters are not my own, just on loan!

The snow fell gently around while the cold wind whirled its way past the oblivious couple. Their world was bright and warm, full of new life and new opportunities. Their past much like the snow beneath their feet, for it would melt and give way to the life hibernating beneath. It was only through their struggles and pains they had come this far and it would breed their limitless future. The pair stopped their circular motion and stood in their moment. Each face so close to the other they could feel the breath escaping their partner's body. They stood this way for several seconds before raucous laughter interrupted them.

Mary glanced up to see a young house maid hand-in-hand with one of the hall boys. The two had apparently been heading to "catch some fresh air" as well but were stopped when they saw their lord and lady in an intimate position.

"Pardon me, M'lady." The maids auburn hair was tousled and her ivory skin flushed from dancing and alcohol. The little hall boy next to her echoed her sentiments, then grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. The two whispered and laughed as they scurried away, most likely off to tell someone else the site they just witnessed (or to do other "things" first, before they shared their secret).

Matthew leaned down and placed his lips near her and whispered: "We should go back in and help to quell the rumors which are bound to start."

"Please, they started rumors the moment they got back to the hall." Mary's tone wasn't angry or hurt, just amused. "But, you're right, we should go back in."

"Actually, I should probably be going. It's late and mother will wonder where I am." His hand gently caressed her face. "When should we tell them all?"

Her eyes lit up, "Why not tomorrow? They've wanted this long enough; let's let them have their wish."

"Sounds wonderful! I'll be up for tea, we can tell them then or should we wait for dinner?"

"Let's wait until dinner. Granny will be here and I'll have mama ask cousin Isobel to come as well." Mary stopped and gave him a small grin.

"What?" he asked softly.

"We're getting married."

Matthew returned her smile. "We are getting married." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away his face turned to a more pensive look. "I just hope the family is alright with it."

"They will be overjoyed; this is what they have wanted the whole time. Although, it will probably be a war to see who claims credit for the match."

Matthew chuckled, "If I were a betting man, I would say cousin Violet will emerge the victor." Mary laughed along with him and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Neither wanted the moment to end but they also didn't want to freeze to death. "You're shivering." Matthew noted and guided her back into the foyer, stopping to claim his hat and coat from the table. He clasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "Until tomorrow, then."

"Until tomorrow," she echoed. He pulled away, walking back to the cold night. "Matthew," she called out when he was a few feet away. He turned around to face her with a smile gracing his features. He awaited her plea until he realized she had none except for her desire to see him again. Mary felt the heat in her cheeks as she took notice of her motives for calling him again. "Um…would you…uh…would you like Branson to drive you home?"

"No. I need the excuse for a walk." He smiled and doffed his hat once more.

* * *

><p>Anna hurried to Lady Mary's room, night gown in hand. She had already helped Lady Edith but had been waiting for Lady Mary to ring. She knocked three times then entered the room, finding Mary pacing. "Are you alright m'lady?"<p>

Mary couldn't help but smile. "I'm far better than alright, Anna. I'm elated! I'm…" She grasped for words. Nothing seemed to fit or encapsulate what she wanted to say. "I'm engaged!"

Anna's pupil's dilated to the size of saucers. "Ttt..to whom, m'lady?"

"Matthew."

The momentum of the situation took hold and both women broke forth into uncontrollable joy. "Oh! That is just wonderful. How? When…" Anna trailed off and looked down at the ground. "Forgive me; it isn't my place to ask."

Mary took Anna's hand and pulled her towards the vanity. "I want you to ask. Anna, you're the closest thing to a friend I have and I want someone to tell. Only…I feel awful being so joyful while you are suffering."

"It's good for me to hear good news. It helps to brighten my life. So, what did he say? How did he ask?" Anna's questions flowed rapidly as she began to take down Mary's hair.

Mary's eyes danced in the mirror as she regaled Anna with the evening's events, feeling more alive than she had in years.

* * *

><p>Matthew fidgeted in his seat, wishing this meal would move faster than this. He wondered how it could take someone this long to eat pheasant.<p>

"Matthew, are you alright? Is your back bothering you?" Isobel asked.

Matthew snapped his eyes up to meet not only his mother's gaze, but everyone else's. "What? Uh, no. I'm just…restless that's all."

"I agree with you there." Robert chimed in as he pushed his plate away from him. "I think I'm almost ready to pass through." He looked around the table to see if anyone else was still eating. "What do you all say we leave and let the servants come in to finish? Give them an early evening." Everyone but Violet nodded their consent.

"What is this? I eat at home so I am not rushed to finish on a schedule."

"Might I remind you, mama, this isn't your home and I can rush you as much as necessary." Robert said softly as he stood from the table.

"Robert Michael Crawley, you may be head of Downton but I am still your mother and…"

"Granny, won't you please come through with us. I have an announcement to make." Mary decided now was as good a time as any to hint at her big news, if only to stop this insufferable meal.

"I don't see why you can't tell us here? What is so important it must be said outside of the dining room?"

Mary opened her mouth to respond but Matthew stopped her by standing up. "Cousin Violet is right. The announcement shouldn't wait any longer." He took a deep breath and looked at the curious faces surrounding him. He cleared his throat, "I would like to announce to everyone that…that…that Mary and I are engaged to be married." His face exploded into a smile as he reached out his hand for Mary to come and take. She did so gladly while the rest of the room drank in the news.

"That's wonderful!" Cora exclaimed. Her sentiments were quickly seconded by the remaining party. Each stood to come and congratulate the happy couple, all except Robert.

Mary took notice of his silence. "Papa, say something."

"What is there left to say? It sounds like this is out of my control." Robert threw his napkin onto the table and shoved back. "You want me to say something, alright. How dare you? How dare you ask my daughter to marry you without asking me first?"

Matthew stuttered, stunned at this flash of anger. "I'm sorry. It was only official last night. I hadn't planned on it."

"You hadn't planned on it! Do you mean to say that it was just a juvenile, impulsive decision? Does she really mean anything to you then, or will you simply push her aside later, not on purpose but because you hadn't planned on it?"

"Robert," Cora scolded.

"I love Mary. You know that." Matthew fought back.

"Do I?"

"Yes, I love her. I loved her enough to ask her to marry me before."

"That wasn't love, my dear boy. And, honestly, I don't think this is either. I do not give you permission to marry her, end of discussion. She may be old enough to not need my permission, but I swear to you I will find a way to remove you from this estate and all your inheritance if you go against my wishes." With that Robert stormed out of the dining room.

Violet cleared her throat, "Perhaps you were right, Mary. This discussion might have gone over better in another room."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please read and review! Sorry for any problems, they are entirely my own fault.


	2. Explanations

AN: Wow! I truly believe that stories are still worth writing, even if they polarize people! I'm sorry so many feel that I did not accurately portray Robert but I would ask that you not judge a story by the first installment. I believe characeters have more layers than we can ever understand and I am trying to show some of the ones we have seen glimpses of on the show (remember his anger with Sybil!). I thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy!

Days had eked by since the emotional explosion in the dining room and there was still no discussion between the warring parties. Cora had done her best to petition on the young lovers' behalf but her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Even Violet and Isobel were in cahoots with each other, devising a plan to bring Robert onto their side. Mary had spent countless hours wandering the gardens, halls, and pathways in search of an answer to her father's anger. It had only been months earlier her father had seemed to desire her marriage to Matthew, even hinting that he should throw Lavinia over. So, why was he threatening ruin for both her and Matthew? Mary believed her father's love for her was still strong but there was some deep confliction rooted within in him. She was once again gliding along a graveled path when she heard the crunch of footsteps behind her. "I knew you would be here." He said gently.

"I couldn't stand to be in the house any longer. It's as if his anger has permeated the floors and consumed the entire household. Even the servants seem on edge."

Matthew walked around to face her, his hand clasping her own. "It won't last forever. I promise. He agreed to see me today."

She pulled her eyes up to his, "What will you say to him?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just want him to understand this isn't impulsive. I mean, it is, but it isn't."

"Please tell me that isn't how you plan to open the conversation." Mary said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Matthew laughed with her, "No. I want him to know how much I love and respect you." He looked at her warm eyes and reached his hand to her cheek. "Do you know how much I love you? Because, I do. I love you so much it aches."

"I ache, too." Mary leaned in for a soft kiss.

After Matthew broke away, the two continued down the path. "Why do you think he…reacted like that?"

Mary sighed, "Not again, Matthew. We have discussed this every day since. I don't know why papa does what he does."

"But he seemed eager for us to be married, and I always thought he was pleased at me being heir. At least, after he got to know me and I became less of a prig."

"I always knew he had a streak of anger, but I've never seen him like this. To be honest he seems as if he is in mourning."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, well, he mopes around the estate, speaking to no one and he hasn't had breakfast all week. He just gets up, retreats to his study until dinner, eats and then goes back." Mary ran a hand across the back of her neck in an attempt to soothe strained muscles.

Matthew listened intently and took a moment to soak in her statement. "Well, I just have to make him understand we are different." He said changing subjects. "Our relationship isn't like all the others. He is right though, I should have asked."

"What did you say?" She asked while her hand stopped in mid-motion.

"That I should have asked him for his permission."

"No, before, about us being different from other couples." Mary thought for a moment then let a small glimmer of joy to dance across her face. "I think I know what to say to him."

"Please, tell me so I won't make a fool of myself."

"Let me do it. I know he expects you, but what I have to say will come better from me."

"I feel like I should say no, but I suppose this is good practice for our marriage." Mary raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Me giving you your way." She gave him a pity smile which brought a genuine smile to his face. "I know; I'm no good at being funny."

"I think you're funny." She said as she crept a little closer to him.

"Only out of pity," Matthew pouted. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek but Matthew hastily pulled away. "Don't try to distract me with your pity kisses. It won't work." He feigned indignant then gave her a sly grin. "Well, maybe it would help a little."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid it is too late now. I'll tell you what he says." She tossed him a smile over her shoulder and walked toward the confrontation she could now face.

* * *

><p>Robert's sigh encompassed the library and rang off the aged books. His hand was scribbling some note or another while his mind was elsewhere. What had he done wrong? Had he spoiled his daughters too much? Why can't Mary and Sybil be more like Edith, he mused. This caught him by surprise, because he realized how much poor Edith had been neglected lately. She was the silent one, the one who noticed everything but was never noticed herself. He made a mental note to pull her aside and ask her how her life was going. The door opening alerted him to Matthew's arrival, so he placed his pen down and pushed the notes aside. This was a conversation he did not want to have.<p>

"Lady Mary, m'lord." Carson announced dryly. He wanted, more than anything, to stay and listen to the battle about to be waged; however, his propriety and dignity wouldn't allow it. So, after Mary barged in confidently, he took his leave sure that he would hear all the details through the grapevine that was the staff.

"Mary, I'm sorry but I don't have time right now. I'm waiting on Matthew." His tone wasn't quite anger, but it was certainly on the verge.

"I know. That's why I'm here." She stood tall, summoning any ounce of courage she could muster. His brief silence allowed her to head off his objection, so she plowed ahead. "He's not Branson, papa."

Robert shook his head, "What?"

"Matthew is not Branson, and I'm not Sybil."

"I'm afraid I don't see your point."

"Matthew and I are not going to run away, we don't want to go against your wishes." Robert made to speak but Mary hurried on. "Please, let me finish. I know you were angry because Branson never asked you for Sybil's hand, mainly because you wanted the chance to say no to him. Also, because you didn't feel he was worthy of Sybil, especially if he couldn't respect our customs and your opinion. But, Matthew isn't planning to move to a politically unstable country and ostracize me from my family. He merely wants to be my husband. It wasn't a few years ago, maybe even a month ago, and you would have had me married to him by tea time." Mary paused to catch her breath and plan out how she would state her next point. She walked closer to him. "I want your approval, papa, but I don't need it." Robert's eyebrows shot up to his hair line at her blatant statement. "I'm plenty old enough to marry whoever I want, and neither you, nor anyone else, can say no. However, I want you to say yes. Not just because I want peace in the family but because I want…I need you to give me away. I need you to walk me down the aisle of the church I've gone to all my life. I need you to hold my hand and reassure me." Mary swallowed against the tears forming in her throat, knowing complete resistance was futile. "I need the man who I have loved my whole life, to give me to the man who has promised to love me the rest of his."

Robert looked down at his shoes for two reasons: 1) to hide his own misty eyes, and 2) to hide his shame. He felt his daughter's delicate hand brush his arm in search of an answer to her protestations. He finally pulled his eyes up to meet hers. "What can I say to that? You are my little girl, and I guess I just saw myself losing you like…like Sybil." Robert cleared his throat, "But, as you said, you are not Sybil and Matthew is certainly no chauffeur." He took Mary's hand in his own. "You have my permission."

"Oh, papa!" Mary wrapped her arms around him with glee.

" And, I would never cut Matthew out of the estate, I just said that because it was the only thing I knew he valued almost as much as you. I'm not sorry for making Matthew follow the codes of conduct, but I do apologize for putting you through this." He slowly pushed Mary back, the affection becoming too much for his nature. He smiled at the tears of joy slipping their way down her rosy cheeks. He stared at her face, suddenly pulled back to when she was a small child. Her eyes were the same caramel brown, but her cheeks had thinned through the years from their round fat origins. "You and your mother will want to start planning today, I'm sure."

"We already have." She said softly.

"Of course. Well, we will pick a date for when you return from New York." His last words were uttered as he sat back down at his writing table.

"What?" The question came out with all the air in her body.

"I thought this was already settled. You will be going to visit your grandmamma for a few months until things die down here. Wasn't that what we agreed upon?"

"Yes, but that was before Matthew proposed. I just thought…"

"If anything his proposal is more incentive for you to leave. Do you think Richard would enjoy discovering his ex-fiancé was so soon engaged?" The conversation was remaining civil, while Robert really saw no issue with his comments.

"We wouldn't have to announce it yet. We could…"

Robert could feel his heart rate increasing. "No, Mary, why must you fight me on everything? You and Matthew can get married, but you will go to America first. I have already booked your passage for the end of next week."

"Papa, please." Mary was downright begging now, and she never begged.

"My word is final." He said through gritted teeth.

Mary's anger flared, dashing away gentle and meek Mary. "What if I refuse to go?" Her eyes dared him to contradict her.

Robert, not to be disrespected, rose to his full height. "You will go because I told you to. And, because there are times when I know what is best for you. Do I make myself clear?" His booming voice was echoing off the ceiling and it felt, to Mary, as if all its power and weight landed on her.

"Perfectly." She clenched her jaw and stormed out. Her sobs came only after she was a few feet away from the library door (which she had slammed on her way out). Matthew walked into the great hall and saw her leaning against the wall.

"Mary, what happened?" He reached a hand out but she jerked away.

"Oh, just for once, could everyone leave me alone!" Her words came out punctuated by tears. She hurried up the staircase towards her room, while Matthew marched off to discover the reason for her current state.

* * *

><p>A livid Matthew burst into the library with no introduction and no courtesy knock. "What the hell just happened?"<p>

Robert whipped around, "I beg your pardon."

"Why is my fiancé sobbing as if her whole life just ended?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"I would, except she has taken to her room. Besides, I assumed you would know exactly what you said to put her in this state."

"What I said!"

"Yes, you're the one who refused to allow us to marry simply because I had not yet asked your permission."

"For your information, I gave Mary my consent to wed you. She is upset because I told her we could pick a date for the wedding after she returns from America…"

"America? Why would she…"

"Has everyone forgotten the original agreement? Mary was to break it off with Carlisle, go to New York for a few months, then return. Nothing has changed." The whole conversation up to this point had been yelled across the room; however, Matthew moved closer in hopes of calming the situation.

"Robert, you can't possibly not see how the situation has changed?"

"Mary will go to New York to avoid scandal."

Matthew's fury quickly returned and he stood taller to match Robert's engrossing presence. "I refuse to allow my future wife's welfare to be discussed and decided without any input on the decision from me."

Robert let out a choked chortle. "Her welfare. Tell me, my boy, since when did you start caring about her welfare? Was it not only a few months ago you were going to marry another woman, even though you knew Mary's feelings for you?"

"I have cared about her since the day she told that damned story about Andromeda and Persius! I know some of my decisions were rash and seemed not in her best interest; but, for eight years, all I have done is worry about her."

"And I have done it for the past 27." Robert's tone was calm and pointed. "You see, my dear boy, you have only spent a few years of your life focused on her while I have spent my entire life dedicated to my daughter. Everything I do is for her, for Edith, for Sybil. I don't claim perfection as a father, husband, or even a man but I have tried." Robert stepped up to Matthew and put his hand on his shoulder. "I have given my permission to you to marry my daughter, my little girl, the highest honor I know. I am sorry for the previous disagreement; but, now I'm asking you to start putting her needs before your own. You don't want her to leave because you will miss her, so will I, but we can't think of our own needs; because she needs to leave to protect herself. If you truly love her then you can make the sacrifice." Robert turned back to his desk, seeing Matthew understood his point.

"I do love her. More than…I…" Matthew stumbled to find his words.

"I know you do, so show it. Put her first. It won't be forever."

AN: I hope that some of the reasons behind Robert's anger was fleshed out well enough. Please read and review!


	3. Destinations

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love feedback...critical and just for fun. :) I'm sorry it has taken longer for this update. I have begun my last semester of college so my life is not my own! Enjoy, and please review!

The winter wind whipped across the water and pelted the passengers who were eagerly waving to the shrinking dock of spectators. Smiles were on the visages of those both on deck and those in the distance. The weather did not appear to be a hindrance to either group, for none of them made to move to warmer locations. There was one passenger who seemed ignorant to the joy surrounding her. Her face was tense and full of doubt, confusion, and perhaps a hint of sadness. She clasped the rail tightly and appeared to focus on one person across the growing void with such intensity that it was possible to believe she could still see into the very pupils of her partner. The woman's thoughts wandered from one place to another after the shore was out of her vision. Still, she never made to move.

* * *

><p>"Please, don't tell me you agree with him!" Mary spoke angrily.<p>

"Mary, just listen to me." Matthew pleaded as he placed his hand on her waist to prevent her escape. He had pulled her aside after church, hoping to have a decent conversation concerning America. Apparently, the decent aspect of it was going to be avoided. "He has a point…and I agree that you should go."

"This is ridiculous!" She cried out.

"Shhh…" Matthew scolded and pulled her off the path, away from the group of worshipers who were slowly dispersing.

"Stay or go, Richard will print what he wants. The reason for going was to avoid exposure to scandal so I could find an unsuspecting husband. Well, now I have one, so I really don't see the point."

Matthew sighed, "He, I, don't want you to go to find a man. I want you to go so you don't have to live through the hell which will inevitably rain down on you and your family."

Mary looked up at him, brows furrowed, with the face of a small child trying to rationalize why their parent says they discipline them because they love them. That is what it felt like to her: punishment. "Don't you want me to stay?" She asked softly.

Matthew's face softened, "Oh, my darling, of course I want you to stay. I've spent so many years of my life from you that I wish to never spend another moment apart…"

"So, speak to him. Tell him we are getting married in a month or something." Her voice was so pleading; it broke his heart to hear her begging him to save her. She wanted him to be her Perseus, and he was, but not in a way she could understand.

He placed his hand on her cheek, "I need you to go, because I couldn't bear knowing that every morning you were reading the scum being written about you." His hand slipped from her face and both of his gloved hands grasped hers. "I promise to send for you as soon as it is all over. We will be together, here, married. I promise you that."

Mary looked down at their clasped hands. She had never realized how large his hands were compared to her own, as if they could cradle hers with such strength and tenderness. She knew he would never ask her to do anything to harm their relationship, at least not anymore. She pulled her eyes back up to him, "Alright."

Matthew smiled and placed a delicate kiss on her hand, "Alright." He extended his arm and she gladly took it. "I suppose Anna won't be going with you?"

"I highly doubt it. I know I wouldn't leave if you were on trial for petty theft, let alone murder. I think I will ask mama or granny if they know of a good lady's maid who is willing to travel with me."

"Nevertheless, I would ask Anna just to be sure. Perhaps, she would still like a change of view."

Mary nodded and snuggled in closer to his warm body. She would savor every moment they had until her departure. Deep down she knew this was childish of her; she knew this wasn't exile just a "vacation" but this knowledge didn't make the change any more palatable.

* * *

><p>"M'lady, won't you come inside?" Anna's soothing voice pulled Mary away from her gaze and back to reality. "I've unpacked your things and luncheon will be served shortly."<p>

Mary nodded her consent and followed her maid and friend into the interior of the ship. She shivered, "I didn't realize how cold it was outside."

"It's hard to notice anything when your heart is aching." Anna said wisely.

"I'm sorry you had to leave Bates. I want you to know you didn't have to."

"I know m'lady. It wasn't your fault." They had arrived to Mary's cabin and Anna began busying herself with superfluous activities.

"I'm glad to know at least one element of this situation wasn't my fault." She said as she gently touched Anna's shoulder on her way to the bathroom.

Anna nodded politely and sighed once Mary had disappeared. It seemed the two were both in the same boat (so to speak). Neither one was taking this trip of their own volition but both had done as asked by their significant others.

* * *

><p>The tapping fingers on the wooden table were an indication of boredom, anxiety, and impatience. Anna had been waiting for over half an hour to see her husband and was beginning to question if anyone had actually gone to retrieve him. She didn't want to rudely ask the guard standing across the room for fear he would decide against letting her see him at all, so she remained silently waiting. After a few more minutes ticked by, the door unlocked and John walked in. His countenance changed the moment his eyes landed on her face and he couldn't help but allow a smile to creep in. He sat in the chair pulled out for him, resisting all the urges within him to pull her to him. His watch dog would make sure no contact was made, so he exerted no effort to achieve the human touch he so desired. The two remained in silence while they simply drank in the other's presence. Their routine was simple: discuss life at Downton, updates on the case, and nothing more. It was stiff and formal with so little said, but this had become their lives for the time being. Neither wanted to talk about the elephant in the room, so they didn't.<p>

"How was the servant's ball?" Bates asked.

Anna shrugged, "I didn't dance. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves though."

"I thought I told you to learn to live a life while I wasn't there with you?" He said as a joking reprimand.

"I've never listened before, what makes you think I would start now?" She gave him a tight smile. "Oh, Lady Mary and Mr. Crawley are engaged."

Bates' eyebrows arched up. "I can't say I'm shocked, but I am at the same time. When will they be married?"

"Who knows? Lord Grantham is insisting she still go to America to visit her grandmamma in the hopes of avoiding more scandal if, and when, Sir Richard publishes her story. She through a fit-and-a-half I can tell you that, but somehow Mr. Crawley managed to convince her to go."

He sat silent for a moment, "I agree with the decision. It is still best to go, just in case. If nothing happens, then wonderful, but if it does then she is safe." He glanced away through the window. "Do you think she would still want you to come with her?"

"What?"

"You told me that you asked her if you could go with her at first if I…if the sentence had been carried out. I just wondered if you, or she, had reconsidered?"

"No, because I'm not leaving you."

"Anna…"

"John Bates, if you think I am leaving you then you have another thing coming…"

"Just listen! I want you to go." She tried to interrupt but he stopped her. "There is nothing you can do for me. I want you to have a life; to see and do all you can. The truth is it kills me to know your name will be dragged through the mud with me."

"I don't mind."

"I know, but I do. So, as your husband, I am asking you to get out of the grasping reach of men like Sir Richard and others who will want to use you against me. It won't be forever, just until my case isn't such a novelty anymore. Also, having someone to take care of will help keep your mind off me."

Tears threatened to spill over Anna's eyes, "There is no one and nothing that can keep my mind off of you." Anna cleared her throat, "But, if she asks me, I'll go; however, I'll not volunteer for it. Alright?"

John nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Mary glided through the ship's halls and decks as if she had been a part of the ship her whole life. It wasn't that navigating a ship was easy, only that she had turned off her thoughts to the outside world and was relying simply on muscle memory and other senses. She walked into the large dining room and scanned it for her traveling companion. She saw the strawberry blond hair at a table in the back and made her way to it.<p>

"I was beginning to worry if you had gotten lost."

"No," Mary replied. "Lost in thought, maybe, but not lost. What are they serving?"

"Do I look like a cook or server to you?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Don't start with me, Edith."


End file.
